Yellow Snow
by Dying With A Smile
Summary: Mr. Hyuuga is going to teach his son, Natsume, how to spell his name in the snow. ONESHOT First GA fanfic


**Yellow Snow**

-

_Mr. Hyuuga is going to teach his son, Natsume, how to spell his name in the snow._

-

White, soft flakes were falling down from the grey sky that hid the sun behind the dark clouds. The roads and now covered grass, were consumed by a blanket of the soft snow as it continued sprinkle its way down to the ground. A teal mini-van was slowly, yet cautiously, driving its way through the thick snow. Making new tracks behind it on New Year's Day.

A woman was smiling, looking down at her pregnant belly, softly rubbing it. While a man kept his eyes steady on the road, that is if he can see it, making sure he'll drive his family safely home. Otherwise, the woman beside him will knock him into next week. Then, there was a young five years old boy in the backseat, staring out the window. He watched the snowflakes fall from the dark clouds and remained quiet.

Something hit him.

"Dad, I really gotta go!" the young boy pleaded.

"Don't worry, Natsume," his dad said with an evil smile rising to his face as an evil thought came to mind. "We're almost there."

Then, the pregnant woman who was beside him, looked at the man. Realization hit her almost too instantly. "No, you will not!"

"'No, I will not' what?" the man questioned, turning to his wife, trying to look as innocent as ever.

"You know what I mean _Mr. Hyuuga_!" the wife snapped at him. He knew all too well that his wife only calls him 'Mr. Hyuuga' when she's dead serious or plain furious.

Young Natsume looked at his parents in confusion while clutching onto the seat, distracting him that he _really_ needed to go. He slowly started to hop in his seat to keep him from going. He just needed to go _that bad_.

"Are we almost there, dad?" Natsume asked, clutching tighter and tighter to the chair.

"Almost there!" Mr. Hyuuga chirped. "And I'm going to--" he got he over the head by his wife who's against his doing.

"No, you're _not_," Mrs. Hyuuga commanded with a raging glare that was sent over to Mr. Hyuuga.

"What ever are you talking about my lovely, dear wife?" Mr. Hyuuga questioned, trying to dodge another hit from his wife.

"Cut the crap!"

Natsume just could not help but stare in amusement. Sometimes he wanders if he'll ever be like that with his wife someday. He knows he's going to get a wife because his mother always said...

_"I don't understand girls, they can be so annoying," Natsume said at the dinner table with his palm holding his childish face while his elbow leaned on the table._

_"Natsume, you're going to marry a girl someday," Mrs. Hyuuga said with a big smile on her face._

_"And what makes you think that?"_

_"Because you're a handsome young boy. I can tell that girls are going to be all over you."_

_Then, Mr. Hyuuga popped up with a big, silly grin on his face. "Of course, you're going to have girls be all over you. Your mother and I make such gorgeous kids! Soon we'll be getting a daughter and when I'm not there, Natsume, I want you to protect your new sister. Make sure she stays away from crazy, rabid boys."_

_Natsume just rolled his eyes at his father. He questioned on how the heck they found they're going to have a daughter. Then he got curious where babies come from._

And slowly at school, his mother's words were absolutely correct. But he will always remember the words he told his mother.

_"I want my first kiss to be with woman I'm going to marry then. It has to be at a young age too!"_

His mother couldn't help but coo at her son that he was actually thinking of a woman that he wants to marry at the age of five, no less.

"Natsume, we're home!" Mrs. Hyuuga broke his wonderful string of thoughts as she looked back at him with a genuine smile.

Natsume could just jump in the air while screaming 'yahoo' at the top of his lungs until they become hoarse. But then it'll keep him away from the toilet more. Before he could jump into the house crying, 'freedom,' his father grabbed onto his wrist.

"Wait a bit longer," Mr. Hyuuga whispered into Natsume's ears. Now he wants to burst into heavy tears.

Mrs. Hyuuga was being guided into the home with Mr. Hyuuga beside her until she reached inside the comfortable home. That's when Mr. Hyuuga sneaked back outside and pulled Natsume to the front yard that contained plenty of space or room.

"Natsume, I'm going to teach you how to spell your name in the snow," Mr. Hyuuga said, quite proudly.

But Natsume crouched down and stuck his finger in the snow, writing down something. His name...

"No, not like that," Mr. Hyuuga said while shaking his head 'no.' "With urine."

Natsume looked disgusted.

"But dad, I thought you didn't need to go," Natsume said, forgetting that he had to go.

Mr. Hyuuga stared into space and suddenly zoomed inside the house while clambering noises could be heard outside the house.

He asked his dear wife, "Is there anything that I could drink that'll make you pee really badly?!"

"_What_?!"

But Mr. Hyuuga just found a drink and started chugging glasses of it down his throat, then running outside where he left his son in the freezing cold.

"Okay, watch what I do," Mr. Hyuuga said while unzipping his fly down his pants. He spelled his name with urine in the snow, making Natsume quirk an eyebrow.

"I thought your name was dad," Natsume stared at the name in the snow. But hearing that his father was going freely just made Natsume feel miserable because he had to go so bad. He started jumping like a maniac while his father stared at him, entertained.

"Your turn, Natsume," Mr. Hyuuga chuckled.

Natsume didn't care if he spelled his name or not, so he unzipped his fly and started going. He closed his eyes as he freely let go - he could care less about spelling his name in the snow. It was something he rather not do anyways.

As soon as the boy was done, he zipped his fly back up and walked into the home as his father stared at the snow.

"Who's 'Mikan Sakura?'"

-

Natsume's mother looked up from staring at her belly and saw Natsume enter the room. She smiled at him again.

"Better hurry up and go to the bathroom, Natsume," she said sweetly.

"I'm fine."

With that, he left the room and went to his own bedroom. But Mrs. Hyuuga cried out Natsume, "Please put on some clean pants!"


End file.
